


A Star

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Meteor, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: She was a star. She was fiery and dangerous and warm and glowing. She was the center of everything, and one day she would consume him.-----Prunyoame for rarepair week.





	A Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of _Discovering_ , so both characters are trans. It isn't really mention too much besides hints at Gil having had top surgery. And probably Ame too. But yeah, cuties nerd oit about meteor showers. And Gil is too prosey for his own sake.

The night sky was littered with specks of light, glittering across the Galaxy. The coolness of the night made this the perfect opportunity, and they were not afraid to reach out and take it. They sat on a blanket—because Amelia had refused to risk getting grass stains on her shorts—and Gilbert pulled the other closer, sniffing her hair. 

Her hair smelt like Shea butter, probably from her shampoo. She was always getting the fancy, expensive stuff, and while he never really understood why, he didn't mind the smell one bit. Gilbert closed his eyes and hummed. 

"Pay attention," Amelia laughed. "The showers could become visible at any moment." 

"I know, I know." He gently squeezed her thigh. "The peaks tonight?" 

"Tonight or tomorrow night. Who knows. Astronomical phenomenons are hard to track." 

"A shower tonight, when the moon's, like, 95% percent full. Sounds photogenic." 

Amelia snorted. "You gonna stick your camera behind my telescope?" 

"Maybe." Gilbert grinned. "Not everyday you get to see the Perseids with your radiant girlfriend." 

"Oh, you flatterer!" She slapped his arm playfully, snorting. 

Gilbert feigned hurt. "I can't help it! A women as more beautiful than the Nereids deserves to be regarded as art." 

"What am I, the Andromeda to your Perseus?" 

"You're the streak to my comet, the physics to my chemistry, the Earth to my moon." He pulled her closer, placing delicate kisses across her neck. She pressed into him, grinning.

"You're totally cool, too, dude." 

"The awesomest," he agreed.

Amelia turns her head, and Gilbert leans closer. They've been together five years, known each other seven, and yet their lips connecting still sent spark throughout his body. She tasted like moca and mint, probably from the coffee she had earlier, and when she hummed against his lips, he felt like melting. 

She was a star. She was fiery and dangerous and warm and glowing. She was the center of everything, and one day she would consume him. 

He remembered when he first saw her. He remembered her bright smile and her stylish clothes. He remembered when she came out to him and when he did the same. He remembered when they went to the school dance together, and when she left for uni, and when he stayed up late to text her, and when she came back. 

God, when she came back, with her curls falling on her shoulders in ringlets and her stripped, long-sleeved belly shirt. Her jeans that hugged her hips just right and her expensive shoes and shiny jewelry. Her blue eyes that sparkled like the sky and her pink lips that quivered as she cried happy tears.

Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her closely. He would've held her forever if he was given the chance. He would've never let go. She pulled away, one hand cupping his face and the other resting on his chest. His flat chest. 

"Hey." She leaned into him.

He did the same, their foreheads touching. "Hey." 

He might as well have been a planet, pulled in by her gravity and left defenseless to her fiery will. Looks that made stars explode in his nerves, touches that burnt his skin, kisses that stole his breath. Truly, there was no way around it. He was helpless to her. 

She pulled away, pulling Gilbert back into reality. Her fingers traced the scars on his chest, just under his Rammstein t-shirt and his oversized NASA jacket. She smiled. 

"If we sit like this all night we're gonna miss it." 

"Yes, we are."

"I would prefer it if we didn't."

"Of course." 

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Are you just agreeing with me?" 

"Perhaps," Gilbert replied, smirking. She turned around again, sitting between his legs. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash in the sky. She must've seen it, too, because suddenly she's squeezing his arms in excitement. He gasped in amazement. 

"Gil, it's happening." The sky is began to light up with trails. "It's happening!" 

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, it is." Suddenly, he blinked. "Shit, the telescope!" 

"Oh, fuck, right," Amelia said, scrambling away. She peered through, her breath quickening. "Gil, Gil, you gotta look!" 

Gilbert snorted before complying. Well, holy fuck. Through the lens, he could see everything. The ice crystal trails, the burning colors, the brightness against the skies dark backdrop. He pulled away, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Just like the first time," she muttered. He looked at her. 

She had the same sparkle in her eye. The same fashion sense—with dark short shorts and a white sleeveless crop top. The same approachable friendliness. The same blinding smile. 

And Gilbert still felt under dressed in a worn jacket and baggy jeans. She was the same women he fell in love with, and he was the same awkward boy. He took her hand in his own.

"Yeah. Just the same."


End file.
